Rothos against the dark arts
by rothos1
Summary: Rating will increase in future chapters, Author avatar in use and heavy duty magic!
1. Default Chapter

I own only the author characters Rothos Carthaginos and Lily Anderson. Most others belong to J.K. Rowling; some belong to Panzer-Rysher Entertainment. Some concepts belong to Wizards of the Coast, they belong to Buffy the vampire Slayer or they belong to Panzer-Rysher Entertainment.  
  
Harry was fighting Quirell in his first year, but when he had touched him; Quirell exploded in a dust cloud. Harry woke up in a cold sweat what could this mean? Time to go down for the Halloween feast in the Great Hall, his robes were gone! "Peeves! I'll make sure Dumbledore hears about this!" Peeves floated down with the dress robes and gave them back to Harry, but not before making childish faces at Harry. As he walked out the door, into the common area; he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a cloaked person sitting in front of the fire, just then the figure turned to face Harry. "Harry, like my costume; it's a muggle tradition I'm studying." It was Hermione dressed as a vampire bride and she was wearing a cloak to hide herself until the feast.  
They got to the Great Hall and sat down, as always their platters appeared in front of them, laden with food. Dumbledore rose and called for silence, "We have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, straight from Rome. Treat him with Hogwart's hospitality and learn well from him. Now, eat, drink and be merry."  
  
A shiver went down Rothos's spine, like he was being watched. He turned and found the Potions Professor had a staring problem. Invoking a predator's stare, he flustered the man. He went back to eating his meal, all too aware that this man would be a big problem in the year to come. After finishing his meal, he turned to Dumbledore; in hushed tones I asked who the Potions Professor was. "That is Severus Snape, our esteemed Potions professor and head of Slytherin house. He has appointed himself watcher of the first year instructors, a post which I approve of Rothos." I excused myself and went to my room, this Snape fellow would cause too much interference in my watching over Potter. I began to write my lesson plan; I would first teach them how to act around undead and how to ward themselves against them. Just then my vial of ink floated off the table, I dropped my wand into my hand and intoned "Solifios!" In front of me landed rather solid Peeves, I bent down near the poltergeists head. "Peeves, if you ever try to prank on me again; I'll bind you to a cube and lock it in my desk is that clear?" I threatened. "Y-Y-Y-Yes, Professor Carthaginos." He stammered to me "Instantuiba!" "Now, be a good poltergeist and bother someone else." I starred the poltergeist entry on the list and added the other creatures of the night, putting vampire in large capitals. I slid the parchment into my draw, locked it and as an afterthought cast a ghost-proofing spell. I heard slow clapping, "Well done, Professor Carthaginos; but I thought Peeves proposed punishment a little harsh." Spoke the shadow. "Ah..Severus Snape I presume? I do wish to apologize for the little stunt this evening at the feast." I said to the Potions Professor. "No apology needed, Professor Cartagnos." Snape said. "It's Carthaginos, Professor Snape, please call me Rothos." He said "I'd rather be formal until we've had our first day of classes." Severus said. 


	2. Dealing with Neville

"Now, as you and the other Professors would like to know more about me, I'll see if we can set up a question and answer session." Snape was taken aback, but he had good control over his emotions. "Professor Snape, I would like to retire early due to my first day of classes tomorrow, these students will probably be a rowdy bunch." I couldn't have been more wrong. "Good morning, class my name is Professor Carthaginos; due to the trouble most people have pronouncing my name, just call me Rothos." A hand shot up, it belonged to Miss Hermione Granger. "Can we call you Professor Rothos?" she asked. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, best to feel comfortable now than slip up later and get bitten by a demon, trust me it's no fun. Any other questions? Good, this will be a short first class since I won't cover any pertinent material today. First, the rules Safety First, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts; not a heroics class. Secondly, Be comfortable; if you have a favorite wand, quill, pillow or anything else; do not hesitate to bring it. Third, No sleeping or horseplay in class! Every time you do so, twenty points will be deducted from your house, you can stand up use artificial methods of staying awake; I do suggest Muggle coffee it works well. Four, no stakes, swords or monster hunting paraphernalia until I tell you to bring it. Five, pay undivided attention in class. Six, I know there are house rivalries, but be civil to each other ten points from the offending student's house. Don't think I missed something; I catch all rule- breakers. This time Draco Malfoy's hand shot up. "Will this apply to all people?" "Yes, Draco and I know your father very well so we can sit down and talk with him anytime you would like." "I will provide extra help if anyone would like it and advanced instruction on topics that strike your fancy."  
  
"No one will need notes or books for the first couple of classes, I will just be seeing how far you have come along. Any questions? Seeing none class is dismissed, I would like to speak with Misters Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Miss Granger at their collective convenience." The four trouped up to me at the end of class. "I have been informed that the lot of you have a rivalry and that you all are responsible for maintaining the status quo at Hogwarts so instead of Gryffindor and Slytherin losing a tremendous amount of points from this class, I will assign alternate punishments to you for violating the rules as I see fit. Now, run along if any of your teachers say you are late, convey my condolences and that I am to blame." As I shooed them out the door, I began to write in my journal about the first day of classes with my star students. The next day, I began a question and answer session; Hermione answered most of the questions and received forty points for Gryffindor, Draco answered many and won thirty points for Slytherin. To my surprise, young Neville Longbottom answered some of the hardest questions with ease after thinking about them, earning Gryffindor another twenty points. "Class is dismissed; may I see Mr. Neville Longbottom?" I said. Neville was walking the walk of shame up to my desk. "Neville Longbottom, your parents were good friends to me; they always stood beside me when I needed it because of my secret. Anyway, Neville about class, I see a lot of me in you; and I guess you have a memory problem?" I opened my desk draw and drew out a magical tape recorder. "Neville, do you know what this is? He swallowed and pulled on his tight collar nervously. "A tape recorder, sir?" "Yes and its enchanted to copy notes for you clearly and legibly, I thought someone could use it." "Neville, go and get lunch, I'll be down shortly." I pull out my journal and write about the little conversation I had with Neville. 


	3. Hermione's Immortality

"You know, I can charm that to write for you." I look up expecting to see Snape or Dumbledore and there is Hermione. "No, I find writing in my journal relaxing, Miss Granger. I also find helping a star pupil even more relaxing."  
  
Hermione talked long about several things within Defense Against The Dark Arts. "Hermione, I can show people how to fight the Dark Arts without, but all of us have a dark lord within us. Excuse me, Miss Granger I must prepare for a meeting with my colleagues." After sending her out the door, I went to my desk and pulled out my falchion, wiped it down and belted the sheath underneath my outer robes. I remembered the old days for a minute, the clash of a sword, the kiss of the wind in your hair as you sailed the seas; the warm lips of a barmaid...warm lips of a barmaid!!! I jumped away from Hermione and onto the bookshelf. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here, you should be in your bed sleeping!!" "I came to ask you another question, about these headaches I've been having." She queried My jaw dropped and my tongue lolled out Hermione was an Immortal and I never paid attention to her Buzz. "I'm going to be plain with you, the movement of organs due to the Polyjuice potion killed you, and now you are Immortal. It didn't kill you totally just partially, so you are not a full Immortal yet. " Her buzz twanged a bit because she hadn't totally died; yet. She shrieked and fainted on the spot, I knelt down and lifted her head off the floor and brushed a stray lock away from her head. Lifting her up, I sat her on a plush chair, I went over to my desk and scribbled a message: No points will be taken from Gryffindor for being out past curfew; your shock was enough of a punishment. Tell no one else of your condition, if you want to learn more stay after class tomorrow. I folded it and placed it in her hand; I walked into the faculty room and sat down in a chair. Pfffft, I roared with laughter at Peeves' joke on anyone. "Peeves come here; I have a present for you." I smiled; the poltergeist was too scared of me. "Peeves, I'm not going to bind you for this." The poltergeist still wouldn't show up and I laughed long and hard. Seeing Severus passed out in a chair with a vial on the floor next to him, poor Death Eater reformed, but still chased by Voldemort. "Now to wait for class and take Potter to the next level." I walked back to my room and reviewed my basic wizard combat notes; it was going to be fun to teach war wizardry to another wizard. The next day I was greeted by a new face, her name was Aurora. "Class, this is a new student from America, treat her well." I bent down to her ear, "Aurora, you have a great evil inside you let me try to help; come after class and see me." We talked about defenses against vampires and I told them of things that would annoy vampires, what would please them, what would and wouldn't hurt them and where they like to lair. "Class dismissed, may I please see Aurora, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Aurora stepped forward slowly, like she had been chastised. Draco, Harry and Ron stepped closer boldly. I sent a telepathic message to Aurora, "Aurora, you can go and think on the information." I turned to the trio of wizardly students. "I have noticed that the three of you are not as hostile towards each other, therefore I'd like you to keep an eye on Hermione for me and tell me if she begins acting weirdly." I went down to the kitchens and snagged some food from the house elves, I went up to Snape's office. "Professor Snape, can I talk to you?" I queried, hoping he was free. "Come in and make it quick, I'm a very busy man." Snape said "You know that question and Answer session I was planning on having been shot down and." "Excuse my rudeness, Professor Rothos but I haven't got all day; now please leave." 


	4. On the second day of classes

"As you wish Severus." I walked to Trelawney's classroom and entered. "Professor Trelawney, may I speak with you?" What I heard in reply was startling. "Give it to me big boy, give it to me!" I stepped away from the ladder and went down to Professor Flitwick's. "Professor Flitwick, are you here?" No answer, he's busy. I flinched at the thought of him and Trelawney getting it on. Don't they know about blood pressure? Look who's talking, Mr. Four thousand years old. I walked over to Professor McGonagall's, She was sitting on her desk in her cat form, I debated about changing into a wolf and chasing her around the room, but with the spells she knew, I probably would be a toad before I got to Crinos. I spoke to her "Professor McGonagall." "First off, Professor Rothos call me Minerva and second, tell me about your past." "Gladly Minerva; I am a four thousand year old immortal, who was accidentally brought over by a vampire, don't worry I'm cured and I am a genetic werewolf, safe also and an accomplished monster hunter." "Well, do you hate cats?" "No, some of my best friends are Bastet." "What?" "Cats, Minerva." I hastily replied thankful I hadn't told her more than I needed to. Sliding out of there with that, I made my way to the Great Hall. All the chairs at the teachers table were full, except for Professors Flitwick, Trelawney and myself. There was another chair and setting for a teacher's assistant, who could it be? I sat in my chair and was thoroughly surprised when a young tanned man walked in and sat down next to McGonagall. Dumbledore called for silence and introduced Mr. Pierson, I smiled at Methos and ate my dinner and excused myself. I went back to my room and slept well, despite Methos's strong Buzz.  
I skipped morning meal and broke fast in my office, my first class wasn't until second period. Time ran funny in this school, this school ran on wizarding time; whenever a teacher dismissed a class they hovered around or went to their next class. I kept my classes exactly one Muggle hour since there was an ample amount of material to cover and not enough classes to cover it in. "Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not the highest form of undead. The highest form of undead is the Archlich; he was once a powerful wizard that craved immortality. I refer to him, because he is unique among undead; if you cross him then expect one of two things. One a direct assault by his minions and followers or two a direct assault. Since he is more powerful by magnitudes there are no defenses against him, someday when he becomes a true god there might be a female archlich. Rest assured they are pure evil in a skull, if there were defenses against them then I would tell you. Miss Granger's hand shot up. "Yes, Mrs. Granger? what does the star student of this class have to say?"  
  
Right then and there she turned ten shades of red and asked. "Why is he so powerful?" "Ms. Granger, when no one opposes evil it spreads like a cancer, can I see you after class? Your homework is to write down on a sheet of parchment what you would like to learn about next class, Class is dismissed." Hermione walked forward with great anticipation that I would talk with wisdom to her. 


	5. Immortality Lesson

"Hermione, I will instruct you as far as I can, but there are some things that you should hear from another woman. To that end, I have taken the liberty on calling on a female friend of a friend to help teach you." "Professor Rothos, who will this person be?" "Her name is Amanda, she insists that you call her by that. Another Immortal more skilled in the magical arts will teach you how to use Immortal magic. Your first lesson will be simple, mostly academia. Immortals are very old, we do not know our origins exactly. We are found by mortals in places, we are all adopted. Some mortals call us changelings, some demons, but we endure. We change with time, some of us go through time not causing waves, others go through time changing it. We fight each other for a Prize, we are not exactly sure as to what the Prize is, some whisper it is all the power in the Universe and some say it is eternal damnation. We fight to the death, decapitation in sword duels. For in the end, there can only be one." "What would the Prize mean?" "If an evil Immortal gets the power of the Universe, the Universe will be plunged into an age of darkness from which it may never recover, if a good Immortal gets it then peace will reign at last. Now, I think you have Potions so go to Professor Snape's class and express my condolences that you are late."  
  
A/N: How did you like the story, please review. Flames will not be received kindly. 


End file.
